


honey, all i need is you

by quasoos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quasoos/pseuds/quasoos
Summary: kyungsoo gets an unwanted roommate that isn't quite what he expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *reposting from lj  
> *originally written for [reflection0112](http://reflection0112.livejournal.com/5880.html#cutid1)

“Kyungsoo, you won’t regret this,” Baekhyun promises and Kyungsoo wants to knock that smug little smile right off his friend’s face.

“I better not regret this Baekhyun, or this will be the last time I ever do anything for you. Ever.”

Baekhyun smiles harder, undeterred by Kyungsoo’s lack of enthusiasm. Baekhyun had just spent the better half of the last hour or so convincing Kyungsoo to let his friend Junmyeon, who was about to get evicted from his apartment, stay in his spare bedroom.

Kyungsoo had been vehemently against it at first, unwilling to change to his study room into a guest bedroom. Kyungsoo’s also not a very big fan of roommates either.    
After graduating college he wasted no time finding a place of his own. Jongin, his roommate at the time, had protested at first. He had wanted to get another apartment with Kyungsoo that was closer to the city, and maybe get a pet too. Unfortunately for Jongin, Kyungsoo has always been more of a loner. He needed the personal space, and Jongin could be a little bit too much sometimes. Factor in a pet and the whole thing was a no go.    
It’s been 5 years since then, and Kyungsoo has been living by himself in a 2 bedroom apartment in one of the quieter neighborhoods in the city, completely alone and he’s perfectly fine with that. He likes it like that. 

Unfortunately for Kyungsoo, he had to learn the hard way that Baekhyun is very persistent when he wants something.

“Honestly, Junmyeon is probably the best roommate you could ever ask for. He’s neat and he knows how to cook. He even enjoys doing laundry. Like, actually enjoys doing it for fun. It’s a roommate match made in heaven,” Baekhyun pitches. He reminds Kyungsoo of one of those persistent Used Cars salesmen.

“I’m fine with doing my own laundry,” Kyungsoo silences the nagging voice at the back of his head reminding him of the overflowing hamper in the closet.

“Kyungsoo, you literally go to the store and buy an extra pair of socks instead of just doing your laundry like a normal person. Your cooking skills aren’t the best either, since cooking something would mean dishes. And if there is one thing everyone knows about you, it’s that you do not like doing the dishes.”

“Nobody said I was perfect,” Kyungsoo snorts. He can’t argue with that bit of truth, but he sure can avoid the pile of dishes looming by the sink.

“Why are you so difficult sometimes Kyungsoo. If Taeyeon and I lived in a bigger place, you know he would stay with us, but things are even more cramped now with the baby on the way. The poor guy needs somewhere to stay just until he gets back on his feet. He’s going through some stuff with his parents, and he’s having a rough time with his student debt too,” Baekhyun sighs.

He gives Kyungsoo that look. It’s the “Kyungsoo you know this is the right thing to do look”.  
Kyungsoo hates that look. 

But Kyungsoo can relate to Junmyeon and his student debt struggle. He still gets those bills in the mail every month and between that and his rent there goes a big portion of his salary.

But just because he can empathize with him doesn’t mean he suddenly wants the guy to be his roommate.

“Well, at least pretend to be nice to him. He’s a nice guy. Cute too,” Baekhyun adds after a moment, lips curling at the edges when he sees Kyungsoo roll his eyes.

“That means nothing to me.” Kyungsoo scoffs, begrudgingly walking over to the sink. The dishes had to be done eventually and it could only be put off for so long. Baekhyun trails not too far behind him.

“No, that means plenty to you. He could be a nice change in your boring life,” Baekhyun supplies, picking up a plate and handing it to Kyungsoo.

“From your perspective my life seems boring. But I am perfectly content with my life.”

“Alright Kyungsoo, you’ll see” Baekhyun sighs.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes again, setting aside a plate. “Seriously, I’m fine with my life just the way it is.”

“Whatever. You’ll see. Junmyeon is kind of adorable,” Baekhyun promises cheekily. Kyungsoo just flicks him with water from his hands before grabbing the next dirty dish.

****

Baekhyun isn’t completely off when he says Junmyeon is cute. He is definitely cute, with a soft face and sweet voice.

Everything about Junmyeon is warm. His eyes, his smile, his laughter -- they all remind Kyungsoo of the sun on a bright spring day.

 

Kyungsoo has always preferred the winter. 

****

“I really want to thank you again Kyungsoo. Prospects were looking dim there for a bit, but you saved me,” Junmyeon thanks him again-- for a fourth time in a row.

Kyungsoo looks up from the article in the New York Times he had been skimming.  Junmyeon is standing near the other side of the couch. Water drips off his freshly showered hair onto the shoulders of the oversized t-shirt he’s in.   
He looks adorable with his hair matted down like that, and with the hem of his t-shirt hanging halfway down his thighs, it makes him look innocent and young, despite being a few years older than Kyungsoo himself.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me. I said it wasn’t a problem,” Kyungsoo replies gruffly, tearing his eyes away from the other so that he can look back at his article. He tries his hardest to not stare at the other in his peripheral vision.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” Junmyeon smiles sheepishly. “I’ll do my best to help around the house. It’s the least I can do.”

Kyungsoo makes a small noise of acknowledgement, but he doesn’t look back up at Junmyeon. He’s not trying to be rude. He’s just never been very good at talking to new people and especially not cute people.

Junmyeon disappears back into his room. Kyungsoo internally breathes a sigh of relief.

It’s strange to go from having a completely silent apartment to hearing the shuffling of someone else in the kitchen.

Dinner hadn’t been terribly awkward, considering Baekhyun had stayed. Baekhyun had initially shown up with a bag of chinese take out and a smiling Junmyeon in tow. Introductions had been made and the conversation was pretty good with Baekhyun mediating it.

Directly after Baekhyun left hadn’t been terribly awkward either. Kyungsoo had shown Junmyeon around the apartment. Junmyeon had been cordial, asking a few questions or making a comment or two, but Kyungsoo wasn’t able to really get a feel for the other.

Now, a few hours later, Kyungsoo hasn’t seen much of Junmyeon. He had disappeared into the kitchen for a while to do dishes, and after that Kyungsoo assumed he had went to get settled into his room. Seeing him come out of the shower had been the most he had seen of him since.

Junmyeon reappears a few moments later with a book in his hand.

“If you don’t mind…” Junmyeon motions to the spot next to Kyungsoo.

“Go ahead.” Kyungsoo mumbles, though he only half means it because just when Kyungsoo thought he would escape any more social interaction for the rest of the day, of course the other shows up.

Kyungsoo can’t help but be hyperaware of everything the other does. He tries to focus his attention on the article he is reading, but he can’t help but notice when Junmyeon finally opens his book, or every time he flips to a new page. Kyungsoo continues to skim the same paragraph for the fourth time when  Junmyeon breaks the silence. 

“So Kyungsoo, Baekhyun tells me you are a programmer. What company do you work for?” Junmyeon places a bookmark where he’d stopped reading and closes his book.

“I work for company that develops auditing software. It’s nothing terribly exciting.” Kyungsoo isn’t sure what to add, but Junmyeon looks satisfied with the answer.

“That sounds like it could be pretty interesting,” Junmyeon comments. He sounds pretty sincere, but Kyungsoo doesn’t know him well enough to tell otherwise.

There is a brief pause, and Kyungsoo realizes that the polite to do would probably be to ask Junmyeon more about his job.

“Er, how about you. You’re a teacher right?”

Junmyeon gives a tiny smile. “Yes. I substitute teach when I can, but it’s not a very lucrative field right now.”

“I see.” Kyungsoo’s not what sure what else to say to that.

“Ideally, one day, I would like to teach my own 4th grade class,” Junmyeon continues after a moment. “4th graders are the perfect students to teach. They aren’t too old to completely lose their innocence, but they aren’t completely innocent either. They see the world in a way adults can’t, but they can still understand adult concepts. It’s so interesting.”

Even though Kyungsoo cannot relate at all because he doesn’t like kids in the slightest and can’t really fathom ever wanting to work them, Kyungsoo likes the smile Junmyeon is donning now-- Wide, sincere and warm.

“Sounds like you really love your job.” Kyungsoo can’t entirely relate to this either. He likes his job, but it’s not what makes him want to get out of bed every day.

“I do. I really do.” Junmyeon agrees. He quiets after this, eventually opening his book to where he last left off.

***

The first time Kyungsoo is tempted to kick Junmyeon out of his apartment comes a few days later. Kyungsoo comes back to the apartment exhausted. He had just worked overtime for the second day in a row, while trying to push a software update. He’s not really able to think about much, other than wanting to take a nice hot shower before crawling into bed.

The apartment is quiet and all the lights are off. Just the way Kyungsoo likes it.

Kyungsoo unzips his jacket, tossing it on the chair by the dining room. He makes his way to his room, where he starts unbuttoning his dress shirt, pausing to unclasp his watch, which he sets on his dresser.

Kyungsoo revels in the silence, loves the fact he is finally away from his workplace, in his own apartment, completely and utterly by himself-

“I didn’t think you were coming back tonight.”

Kyungsoo startles at the sound of someone talking, and he bangs his side into the corner of his dresser causing him to let out a guttural groan.

“Oh no, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you,” Junmyeon apologizes upon seeing Kyungsoo's face pinched in pain. He scrambles over to where Kyungsoo is currently clutching his afflicted side.

Kyungsoo had completely forgotten about Junmyeon. He had been so ready to curl up and sleep that he hadn't been thinking about his new roommate.

"Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon is hovering near him, and right now Kyungsoo just wants to be alone. Work was stressful, but so was trying to socialize with someone he barely knew.  
He wants his own space and he doesn't anyone else there and he's so tempted to tell Junmyeon to get out of his apartment because it's always been just Kyungsoo and his apartment and that's the way he wants it to stay. 

The only thing that stops him is the look that Junmyeon gives him. Kyungsoo can see the genuine concern marring Junmyeon's gentle features. He can also see something else, something that makes Kyungsoo's insides churn a little. It's that warm feeling again.

It makes Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable and more exhausted.

"It was a long day. We had some new updates to deploy. So if you don't mind I'd like to get some rest." Kyungsoo replies brusquely. He doesn't mean for it to sound so mean but he can't help it. Not when he was so unprepared for human interaction at this hour and not with Junmyeon looking at him with those sappy eyes. It's too much for him to handle in his state.

Junmyeon flushes and it’s probably because it’s the first time Kyungsoo has been so crass towards him.  
Kyungsoo feels his stomach churn again, this time out of guilt. 

"Of course. Good night Kyungsoo." And with that Junmyeon leaves the room, closing the door behind him so that Kyungsoo can get exactly what he wants. To be alone.

***

Later, after Kyungsoo is curled under his blankets, he realizes that Junmyeon had probably been up waiting for him to come home. The past few days Junmyeon had turned in fairly early, and this was the first night he has seen Junmyeon stay up past midnight.

It's the first time Kyungsoo has had someone wait up for him. Even in college Jongin wouldn’t wait for Kyungsoo to come stumbling in late at night after going out with friends. Jongin knew he could take care of himself and he knew how much Kyungsoo hated to be cared for like that.

He doesn't like having others worry about him, or having to explain himself to someone else.

Kyungsoo sighs, pushing these thoughts to the back of his mind, but the tell tale churn of guilt deep in his stomach doesn't completely subside even as he drifts into slumber.

***

The second time Kyungsoo comes close to kicking Junmyeon out happens two weeks after that.

Kyungsoo’s got the news on low in the background as he reads a book Jongin had recommended to him some time back. It’s better than he thought it would be but Kyungsoo’s not surprised. Jongin has always been really good at recommending things to Kyungsoo. It’s probably something he had been able to pick up on after living with Kyungsoo for almost 4 years.

Kyungsoo’s fairly engrossed in the chapter he’s reading when the smoke detector starts going off. He smells the smoke pouring out of the kitchen before he sees it. He feels his adrenaline kick in and he drops his book to bolt into the kitchen where he expecting to see a raging kitchen fire. After all, It’s not the first time this has happened since Junmyeon has moved in.

Instead, he is met with the sight of a sheepish looking Junmyeon using a hand towel to beat down the flames of small fire in one of the pans. The smoke filling the kitchen makes Kyungsoo’s eyes water and he breaks into a coughing fit.

“W-what happened this time?” Kyungsoo chokes out, fanning his hands to dispel some of the smoke.

“I was cutting the onions and I forgot about the chicken in the pan...and it caught on fire.” Junmyeon also starts coughing too.

When the fire appears to be completely out, Junmyeon drops the towel next to the sink. Kyungsoo walks to the stove to inspect the damage. The burner itself looks ok, but the pan is completely charred black. Two coal like lumps sit in the pan which Kyungsoo assumes was once the chicken.

More importantly though, Junmyeon appears to be unharmed and that’s more important than the pan or the stove.

That doesn’t, however, dampen Kyungsoo’s desire to give Junmyeon the boot this time. That’s the second pan that’s been ruined since Junmyeon started living with him. At this rate he won’t have any pans left by the time Junmyeon moves out.

On top of that, despite all of Baekhyun’s promises of Junmyeon being a neat roommate, Kyungsoo has seen Junmyeon’s scattered belongings turning into small piles around the living room. While the dishes are usually done now, Junmyeon’s books and paperwork are also scattered everywhere. He isn’t much cleaner than Kyungsoo is.

Baekhyun’s words of praise about Junmyeon’s cooking abilities makes the whole situation that much more amusing. Half of the time the food ends up burnt, and the other half of the time it’s undercooked. It all makes Kyungso want to laugh. He doesn’t though.

Instead all he says is, “That’s...the second time you’ve burnt something this week.”

Junmyeon’s cheeks color red and it’s a look that makes Kyungsoo a little less inclined to kick him out.

“I’m not really the best cook in the world... I never really had the time cause I was working a lot. I’m sorry.” Junmyeon replies, clearly flustered. His normally warm eyes are downcast and the corners of his lips pull down despite him trying to maintain a smile.

Junmyeon’s even cuter when he’s embarrassed. Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably. It’s times like these that make him want to avoid other people.

But the tiny voice in the back of his head reminds Kyungsoo that Junmyeon is trying his best.

“You’re always saying sorry.” Kyungsoo comments and it causes Junmyeon to turn more red.

“Sorry-” Junmyeon begins reflexively.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to cook anymore. And you don’t have to apologize all the time either.” Kyungsoo cuts in.

He drops the burnt chicken into the trash and sets the pan into the sink so he can try and salvage it later.

“I just want a way to repay you for letting me stay here. It’s the least I can do.” Junmyeon asserts after a moment’s thought. Despite the red still dusting his cheeks, he seems more assured now.

Seeing the glint of determination in Junmyeon’s eyes starts the slow burn inside of Kyungsoo.

He won’t kick him out this time. Even if he continually comes on the verge of burning his kitchen down.

“Just do the dishes. I hate dishes. I can do the cooking and you can do the dishes,” Kyungsoo decides that this is enough to appease him for now. Junmyeon’s cheeks are back to their normal shade now.

“Now washing the dishes is something I know I’m good at,” Junmyeon assures Kyungsoo, and he walks over to the sink and starts trying to clean the frying pan he just destroyed.

***

Of course the urge to kick Junmyeon out never really goes away entirely. Junmyeon’s really not the neatest roommate and he still can’t really clean. Most days Kyungsoo still comes home wanting to be completely alone only to realize that Junmyeon is still there.

But somewhere along the way Kyungsoo grows to look forward to seeing Junmyeon waiting for him. He becomes used to the other’s presence at the end of the couch. When they read together in the evening the silence is warm and welcome. Kyungsoo looks forward to having Junmyeon ask him about his day. And while it’s nice to watch Junmyeon smile and listen thoughtfully about his day, it’s equally as rewarding to watch Junmyeon talk about his day too.

Overall, Kyungsoo finds that he really enjoys having Junmyeon live with him. Even better yet, Kyungsoo hasn’t touched a dish since Junmyeon has moved in.

But while Kyungsoo has grown more comfortable with living with Junmyeon, Kyungsoo has also grown to be more awkward around him too. That warm feeling Junmyeon gives to Kyungsoo starts to grow more and more in his stomach and it’s so distracting. It makes it hard for Kyungsoo to think straight sometimes.

It’s especially the worst in the morning when Junmyeon and him are both trying to use the bathroom. There is only one sink in the bathroom and they both wake up at the same time to get ready for the day. Kyungsoo can hear the other wake up, and sometimes if he really has to pee he will take the bathroom first. But most of the time, he lays in bed a little longer so that Junmyeon can take the bathroom. Junmyeon probably doesn’t realize it but Kyungsoo doesn’t really say anything.

Kyungsoo’s heart usually isn’t prepared for the sight of Junmyeon is his oversized pjs so he would much rather let Junmyeon go first. The first few times he had seen Junmyeon swimming in his sleep shirt had given him minor heart palpitations but it’s grown worse since then.

On this particular morning however, Kyungsoo wakes up needing to pee very badly. It’s probably from all that tea Junmyeon had made last night while they were watching the news. Kyungsoo doesn’t even really like tea but tea was one of the only things Junmyeon didn’t burn and he had been so excited to make it for Kyungsoo that he just couldn’t say no.

He rolls out of bed, hastily sliding into his slippers before heading to the bathroom.

Of course, it would be Kyungsoo’s luck that Junmyeon is already standing in front of the bathroom.

“Good morning Kyungsoo.” Junmyeon greets him with a sleepy smile. He barely looks awake with the way his eyes are drooping slightly, and he tries to stifle the yawn that slips out a beat later.

He looks so adorable that Kyungsoo almost forgets how badly he needs to pee.

“Morning.” Kyungsoo’s croaks, voice hoarse from slumber.

Even though Kyungsoo isn’t a morning person, Junmyeon looks ready to fall asleep right where he’s standing. Kyungsoo really wants to put him back to bed.

“Ugh mornings are the worst. I feel so gross. I need a shower.” Junmyeon grumbles, and he’s about to walk into the bathroom before noticing how agitated Kyungsoo looks.

“Oh, did you need the bathroom first?” Junmyeon asks as he rubs one of his eyes with hands, as if that will banish some of his sleepiness. It’s so precious and Kyungsoo so tempted to reach forward and kiss him on the lips, morning breath be damned.

But just like every other time Kyungsoo sees Junmyeon now days, he suddenly forgets how to act like a normal person or finish his thoughts properly. Because Kyungsoo really, really needs to pee but for some ungodly reason, he just says “No, uh, I was going to the kitchen. You can use the bathroom.”

“Ah. Ok.” Junmyeon flashes him another smile before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Kyungsoo groans to himself. He really needs to learn how to act normal around Junmyeon. He needs to learn to not do things just to see Junmyeon smile.

But mostly, he just needs pee.

***

“So how’s it going? Isn’t Jumyeon just like I said he would be?” Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun had decided to catch up --or rather Baekhyun had forced Kyungsoo to go out to dinner with him.

Kyungsoo snorts at this. “He’s a terrible cook, he’s messy and he doesn’t like doing laundry more than me. The only thing you were right about was about the dishes.”

Baekhyun laughs obnoxiously. “I wasn’t talking about that. I was talking about Junmyeon being cute. I told you he was cute, but you didn’t believe me. I’m pretty sure that cancels out the fact that he’s not actually able to do anything else.”

Kyungsoo’s not even able to really protest this. Reflexively he goes to argue with Baekhyun, but when he opens to his mouth, nothing comes out and he ends up gaping at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun blinks, and upon realizing Kyungsoo totally agrees with him, he laughs even louder.

“Aha! So you do think he’s cute. I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist Junmyeon’s charm,” Baekhyun says gleefully.

“Shut up.” Kyungsoo grumbles and that makes Baekhyun laugh more.

***

The day that Kyungsoo finally loses the last of his self control happens while he and Junmyeon are watching a movie.

They are half way through the second Star Wars movie because Kyungsoo had been personally offended upon hearing that Junmyeon had never seen any of the saga.

“I was always too busy to watch movies,” Junmyeon had explained sheepishly.

As a result, they planned a Star Wars marathon for that Friday after Kyungsoo had gotten off work and Junmyeon was done running errands.

It’s half past midnight and Junmyeon’s fallen asleep. Kyungsoo is impressed he even made it to midnight considering his usual sleep schedule.

Junmyeon’s head had somehow made its way into Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo’s a huge fan of this Star Wars movie but he’s too distracted with Junmyeon to pay attention. Junmyeon looks so sweet with his eyes closed and his body pressed so nicely against Kyungsoo’s.

At first it’s so hard to resist the urge to pet Junmyeon. He’s so peaceful looking; the steady up and down of his chest eventually has Kyungsoo gently patting his the top of his head. He feels kind of creepy but he really can't help himself. Not when Junmyeon unconsciously seems to curl closer to Kyungsoo when he does it.

Kyungsoo notices Junmyeon’s hair falling into his eyes and he leans down slightly, reaching to move it out of the other’s face when he catches a glimpse of his lips. They shine so nicely, and they are the prettiest shade of pink. He could probably lean forward a little more and steal a kiss...Junmyeon wouldn’t even notice…

And suddenly Kyungsoo is eye to eye with Junmyeon. Kyungsoo’s not able to process that he’s awake. Or that he and Junmyeon are practically nose to nose.

“Well, are you going to kiss me?” Junmyeon asks quietly, then gives him that same smile Kyungsoo has come to adore so much.

Hearing Junmyeon actually say something startles Kyungsoo so much that he ends up shoving Junmyeon off of him.

“Ow.” Junmyeon says from the floor.

“Oh- I’m- Er. Oh my gosh.” Kyungsoo’s entire face heats up. He can’t remember the last time has has ever been this embarrassed. He helps Junmyeon sit back up on the couch.

It’s been awhile since he’s wanted to kick Junmyeon out of his apartment but he definitely has the urge to kick Junmyeon out of his apartment right now.

He’s too mortified at the fact that he had just shoved Junmyeon on the ground to realize that Junmyeon had wanted Kyungsoo to kiss him.

There’s moment of silence before Junmyeon says, “If you don’t want to kiss me, I guess I’ll just have to  
kiss you then.”

And then Junmyeon is leaning over to press his lips against Kyungsoo’s.

Kyungsoo’s never felt the warmth quite like this before.

***

Despite the fact that Kyungsoo likes Junmyeon and Junmyeon likes Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo still wants to kick Junmyeon out sometimes.

Junmyeon is still just as messy as he was before and he still can’t cook.

There are still days where Kyungsoo wants his own apartment again, where he wants to have solitude. He has days he sometimes forgets that he doesn’t have his own bed anymore or that he has a cat now.

But on those days when Kyungsoo wants to kick Junmyeon out or when he wants to be alone, it doesn't take long for those thoughts to disappear. The all too familiar warmth that creeps into chest when he sees Junmyeon on the couch waiting for him causes any semblance of those thoughts to dissipate.

And when Junmyeon looks up at him with those bright, beautiful eyes and that sweet smile he always saves just for Kyungsoo, he knows he’s finally home.


End file.
